


Sexto cumpleaños

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Violência doméstica, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: Es el sexto cumpleaños de Merope y como suponía: ni su hermano ni su padre se habían percatado que hoy era su sexto cumpleaños.





	

Sexto cumpleaños

Summary: Morfin Gaunt es un niño con trastornos de personalidad, y pese a su lengua viperina y que se pasa los días incordiando a su hermana, el día del sexto cumpleaños de Merope se levanta con la determinación de hacerle su tarta favorita. Para ello va a recoger frutos silvestres al bosque, mientras habla con las serpientes y canta y ríe. Cuando su padre lo pilla en las tareas culinarias no puede consentir que su hijo varón ande en tales menesteres y le da una charla, un poco agresiva, sobre lo que significa ser el descendiente de Slytherin. Las tartas son para los elfos.

Disclaimer: El potterverso no me pertenece. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 

"¡Un heredero de Slytherin no debe ocuparse de las tareas domésticas!" EL grito le hirió los oídos por tricentésima vez, y una oleada de dolor lo recorrió.

Después de soportarlo tanto tiempo, el Cruciatus casi no se sentía. Solo había querido, por primera y última vez, hacer algo bueno por ella, como hasta el año pasado hacía su madre. Pero…

"¡Somos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin! ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Como se te ocurre andar haciendo esas mariconadas?! Y bla, bla, bla…

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano. En completo silencio salió hacia el bosque y empezó a juntar cualquier cantidad de frutos en su remera roñosa. Sus ojos bizqueantes brillaban de emoción. Las serpientes se removían en sus nidos y lo saludaban a su paso. Una incluso se cayó a un arroyo por estar demasiado distraída. Cuando su remera estuvo repleta emprendió el camino de vuelta.

Se subió a una banqueta de madera y ya al frente de la mesa convocó harina, manteca y huevos desde alguna casa del pueblo de muggles cercano. Seguro nadie los echaría en falta.

Tenía ya todo preparado cuando Marvolo Gaunt llegó sorpresivamente a la cocina. Y así estaban. Él castigándolo, mientras que Morfin trataba de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el dolor.

Éste cesó apenas una figura pequeña con el pelo enredado y envuelta en un camisón medio sucio se hizo presente en la cocina. La ira de Marvolo se concentró entonces en su hija, mandándola a preparar el desayuno. La pequeña empuño entonces la varita de su madre y comenzó con los quehaceres, al tiempo que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, ensuciándose en el proceso con la tierra de su cara. Como pensaba: ni su padre ni su hermano se habían percatado que hoy era su sexto cumpleaños.


End file.
